rsdndfandomcom-20200214-history
Elven Agora
Overview The Elven Agora, also known simply as "The Agora", or by its formal name "The Grand and Most Imperious Elven Council to Expel the Human Aggressors and Return Unity to the Old Empire", is a multi-national parliamentary body that consists of representatives from the various Elven states still existing in the Elven Coast. History The Elven Agora was formed in the immediate aftermath of the destruction of Moetia following the invasion by the Human dominated Kingdom of Latinkon. It was formed as the previous system of vertical and horizontal alliances in precarious balance was destroyed in one fell swoop, and suddenly there was no clear challenger to Latinkon's power in the region. Immediately realizing their predicament, the former members of the Vertical Alliances banded together to create the Agora to decide the future of the Elven Coast. The Elven Agora originally met in Stagaris, but since it's sacking they have temporarily moved to Sol-Invicta in the Arkhaikos League. Structure The Elven Agora consists of representatives of various organizations as well as nobles, notable clergymen, great merchants, patricians, mayors, and generals. Admission to the Agora is determined by paying a hefty sum to its war chest and receiving an invite from a current member of the Agora. The normal price of admission is 20,000 gold, a prohibitive sum for all but the wealthiest Elves. Some Elves of particularly high standing are invited to join the Agora without contributing, and these members are considered to have "privilege". Privilege is not an official rule, but those with privilege are generally the most influential members of the Agora. These representatives come from the old administrative divisions of the Second Elven Empire, and do not reflect actual political boundaries. For example, the Agora district of Stagaris includes not only the Free City of Stagaris and it's holdings, but also contains parts of the Axiao League and Arkhaikos League. The Agora decides to vote on a proposal by having a suggestion put forward by at least 3% of it's total members at any given time. After a suggestion or bill has been put forward with the required number of sponsors, it will be taken to a general vote that requires 51% of all delegates to pass. If a bill is specifically targeting a constituent state of the Agora, then it can only be voted on by members of that state. All bills are binding, and any one member state cannot deviate from the bill on threat of invasion. However, bills cannot target any internal policies of any of it's constituent states. The bills put forward by the Agora can only deal with the foreign policy of it's constituent states, the interactions between constituent states, or collective actions taken by the Agora as a whole. Bills that suggest any "fundamental restructuring of the Agora" must be suggested by 10% of it's total members, and require 80% of the total vote to pass. The number of members of the Agora is not set to a strict number, however they are currently not taking any more members and is at 1412 members as of this moment. Quick Facts * Number of members currently needed to make a suggestion : 43 * Number of members currently needed to make a suggestion for "fundamental change" : 142 Demographics Membership in the Elven Agora is restricted to pure blooded Elves, who can prove that they have no other race in their blood going back at least three generations. There is no restriction to the type of elf that is allowed membership into the Agora, as long as they are 100% elf. Some types of Elves are over represented in the Agora, as they disproportionately possess more wealth than other sub-races of elves. Currently, the Pale Elves have no representation in the Agora, and none would dare invite one. Membership by sub-race of Elf * Storm Elves: 26% * High Elves: 15% * Sea Elves: 11% * Wood Elves: 9% * Sun Elves: 9% * Dark Elves: 6% * Ice Elves: 5% * Kor Elves: 5% * Sand Elves: 4% * Old Elves: 3% * Blood Elves: 3% * Bracken Elves: 3% * Ash Elves: 1% Politics of the Agora The Agora is split into separate factions based on Ideology. Factionalism based on race is specifically prohibited in the charter of the Agora, and any caught doing so will be immediately expelled. Another offense that leads to being expelled is encouraging submission to Latinkon or other human kingdoms in any form. The factions of the Agora are each represented by a color, and members of the Agora wear a gem of that color in their brooch to show their political affiliation. Factions of the Agora Imperialist Faction (Greens) The Imperialist Faction is the largest faction in the Agora, with 368 members, and is a big tent that primarily agrees on the need for a strong Emperor and a centralized Empire. Members of the Greens desire a unified Empire with an Absolute Emperor descended from the last Emperor of the Second Empire. The Imperialists also desire to expel most humans from the Empire, and have an isolationist policy. Most members of the Greens are from noble backgrounds, but the Greens also attract patriotic commoners and military officers. Militarist Faction (Reds) The Militarist Faction is the fifth largest faction in the Agora with 155 members. The Militarists are hard liners that want a Stratocratic Empire. In their ideal empire the Emperor would rely on his generals for the vast majority of governance and policy, and the military would be the primary apparatus of state. The Militarists want a strong and capable Martial Emperor, but, if they can't have that then they would like a weak Emperor willing to step back and let the Military handle things. The Militarist Faction is primarily made up of career generals and militaristic nobles. Mercantile Faction (Golds) The Mercantile Faction is the fourth largest faction in the Agora with 170 members. The Merchants are wealthy individuals that desire an Oligarchic Empire based on a plutocracy of wealth. The Merchants wish for a Patrician Emperor who invests heavily in economic opportunities as a way of beating the humans into submission. The Mercantile Faction is primarily made up of wealthy merchants and patrician families of major cities, and typically do not have privilege. Theocratic Faction (Whites) The Theocratic Faction is the second largest faction in the Agora with 240 members. The Theocrats are religious fundamentalists who want a devout Emperor. In their ideal Empire, the Emperor would empower the clergy to take some administrative functions while still maintaining a large amount of power for himself. The Theocrats require a religious emperor to be on the throne, and believe that the key to eliminating humans is to gain the favor of the gods once more and rebuild the empire to it's former glory. The Theocratic Faction is primarily made up of clergymen and some extremely religious nobles. Autonomist Faction (Oranges) The Autonomist Faction is the seventh largest faction in the Agora with 85 members. The Autonomist faction don't necessarily even believe in the re-unification of the Empire, instead preferring to remain as independent states in alliance. If the Autonomists supported re-unification, it would be under the Agora with no single head of state, and this Empire would mostly resemble a loose grouping of associated leagues and kingdoms. The Autonomists primarily consist of locally important leaders who would lose their prominence in a greater Empire, such as local mayors, kings, and insignificant local nobles. Noble Faction (Blues) The Noble Faction is the third largest faction in the Agora with 198 members. The Noble Faction are Oligarchs who want to see an Emperor aligned with their interests, particularly one that would respect their ancient rights. Ideally, an Empire run by the Noble Faction would consist of a hereditary diet of nobles that would hold significant power, although opinions differ within the faction on exactly how much power the Emperor should have. Some members of this faction even want an elective monarchy. The Noble Faction is primarily made up of Old Nobility, and most have privilege. Civic Faction (Purples) The Civic Faction is the sixth largest faction in the Agora with 98 members. The Civic faction desire a centralized and bureaucratic Empire with a high value on developing a strong civil government, free from nobility and the military. Ideally, the Emperor would share power with his ministers and defer to them when necessary, while at the same time being a strong force in his own right. The Civic faction is arguably the most meritocratic, as some believe that even commoners can work their way to the Emperor's ear. They are still undeniably authoritarian, however. The Civic Faction is primarily composed of court nobles and politicians of the various Elven democracies. Autocratic Faction (Blacks) The Autocratic Faction is the eighth largest faction in the Agora with 56 members. The Autocrats believe in an intertwined civil and military bureaucracy forming the backbone of the new Elven Empire. Ideally, the average governor in an Autocratic Empire would both hold military command and be an experienced politician. The Autocrats do not believe that noble blood is incredibly important, but do believe that the upper echelons of society ought to be noble. The Autocrats believe that the Emperor should be a figurehead beneath the designated Regent, who would rule in all but name. The successor to the Regent would be chosen by the Regent before he died. The Autocratic faction is new, but notable individuals with privilege have defected from both the Militarist and Noble Factions. The Autocratic faction is primarily made up of dissatisfied nobles and generals. Triumphal Faction (Pinks) The Triumphal Faction is the smallest and newest faction in the Agora with 42 members. The Triumphists believe in a syncretic policy of equal balance between the "three pillars of society", which are the military, bourgeoisie, and nobility. In a Triumphal society, the Emperor would have three grand viziers who would oversee each of their respective realms. The Emperor would be the binding glue between these three pillars, and would be a strong (but not unchecked) monarch. Members of the Triumphal Faction are generally dissatisfied with the political process of the Agora, and would like to choose a capable Emperor quickly. The Triumphal faction consists of members from incredibly varied backgrounds, with members being drawn from nearly all other political Factions. End Goal Ultimately the purpose of the Agora is to eventually unify as the Third Elven Empire and reclaim their lands, if only they could stop bickering incessantly. However, if they are truly able to unify under a strong empire they will become a threat to be reckoned with.... if they can do it before the Draco-Elves or Centaurs arrive or Latinkon finishes them off.